


Frozen fractals

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Gen, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew there was something slightly off about Xephos. (Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen fractals

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little something that popped up after I watched Disney's Frozen. Kind of weird. That's what I get for writing at 3 AM.

Everyone knew there was something slightly off about Xephos.

Xephos, with those intense eyes that lit up in the dark sometimes and hid his feelings so expertly, even from those he counted amongst his friends. Xephos, the alien man, always just a little too serious and always in control of the situation. They had come to love that about him, the collected way he carried himself and his sense of humour that was just strange enough to earn him a few furrowed brows every once in a while, but never too weird.

And after all, this was Minecraftia. A spaceman falling from the sky was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened here, so why would anyone be surprised? A fallen traveller was no weirder than a red-haired dwarf or a crazy scientist that liked to play with magic. No one had bothered to wonder where he came from, and Xephos was all too happy make sure they would have no reason to start. In the beginning, when there had still been questions about his past, he would just look at the sky longingly and be quiet, and after a while, the questions had stopped altogether. People were so easily fooled.

He had started wearing gloves all the time, and that wasn’t such a strange thing to do; they did handle dangerous substances sometimes and they stopped the blisters that you could get from going through five or six pickaxes a week. He only took them off when he showered and he always showered alone anyway, the water blistering hot so he wouldn’t have to worry about frozen fractals on the walls of his bathroom for short, blissful minutes. And if it did go wrong, no one had to see.

He had gotten used to hiding parts of himself long before he had arrived at this strange place, but at least he had met people with whom he had some sort of connection, a bond you could almost call friendship. And that was more than enough for him. Friendships blossomed so much easier when people didn’t know you had killed someone, even when it was an accident.

And after all, seasons had always been weird over here. Who cared if it suddenly started snowing every once in a while? That was just the way things were. No one ever bothered to link the change in temperature to one man’s temper, that would be _silly_. And the fact that his eyes were the same icy blue as the frozen lakes, surely that was just coincidence.

 


End file.
